Appreciation
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: An evening dinner...Leads to something...Rather..."Steamy" for the cards...and their representive: Mirror. [HEAVY DUTY LEMON. FIRST TIME DOING A HEAVY DUTY ONE. BUT THERE IS ONE HERE. You have been warned!]


(Just something I put together while I was bored...Enjoy!)

Sakura Kinomoto sat across the table from Mirror. Mirror was in her true form and her hair to her shoulders. She had, had it cut by Yue. This was going to be a special night. One very special night.

Mirror fidgeted as she finished the last piece of her dinner. "Th...Thank you for this..." She whispered. While Mirror was blushing crimson red, Sakura was slowly going red. "You're welcome Mirror. Don't forget, you are the focual point of the cards this evening. I want you to show me just how much you guys love...Well..." Sakura's words trailed off as she looked to the window. 'How the heck did I end up in this position it the first place?' She thought to herself, then she got reminded by one person's name:

Eriol.

Sakura had asked Eriol how best to show the cards her appreciation for them, for him to simply say back to her, "Why don't you ask them yourself? I'm sure Mirror would have a few ideas..."

Sakura cursed the English-man on numerous levels. He was the sole reason she was sat across from Mirror right now. She took another bit of her drink and smiled at her. "I'm just...I've never had this done for me before..." Mirror whispered and Sakura's smile went wider. "I see. Its alright" Sakura slowly stood up and walked over to Mirror, making the card fidget even more. "Why don't you come over and sit on the sofa? Its more comfortable then these chairs. I should know!"

Mirror giggled at the ease in tension. 'I can't wait to see what she does to the mistress!' Mirror heard Hope's voice in her head. 'I'm sure the fight will be long and honourable!' Mirror got up and walked over to the sofa while Sakura (in more speed then Dash) cleared the dining room, and got to the sofa as Mirror sat down. Sakura sat down next to her, picking up the remote. 'Easy guys...I'm not going to go, too, far. I mean, I made that promise with you earlier right Firey?' After a few seconds of silence Mirror felt a bit scared. 'Fiery?' After a few more seconds the silence was broken. 'Look at her...So...I dunno...What do you think Mirror?' Mirror heard Fiery ask her so cast her gaze onto Sakura.

Mirror could see just what Syaoran could see in her within seconds. She was...So beautiful. Her auburn haired head glittered in the Sun when she was outside...Her Emerald eyes shone with a glow that was almost unheard of now-a-days...Her skin was almost...To perfect for words. After a few minutes, Sakura turned her gaze to Mirror. "What is it?" Mirror turned back to the TV, feeling very flushed. "N-Nothing!"

Sakura smiled at Mirror. The cards had come a very long way with her. From the moment Sakura found out she was magical, through the collection-phase, past the trials and then the final card, the cards had never faulted...Never given up on her. Never...Never stopped loving her. Yet, here was thier representive for this evening: Mirror. Sure, they could have sent in either Fiery, Arrow, Fight or Hope but...Sakura liked Mirror...A lot.

Sakura felt a twist in her heart. Something about Mirror always put her off thinking about Syaoran and more on her. If there was a card that Clow/Eriol liked to talk about a lot...It was her. There was a slight problem now though: Sakura had found, over the past 4 months since capturing Void/Nothing and turning her into the Hope, she had not had to...Show her appreciation for the cards...Not once.

Sakura thought very carefully for the next few minutes, her gaze going back to the TV. If she had been thinking along these lines earlier she would have called Tomoyo or something, and asked her advice. Or at the very least talked it through with Eriol. The most she had was the words from Syaoran: "I'll back you up, no matter which path you are on. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. Forever Sakura...As long as you want it to be". Cryptic as ever.

Sakura looked down at herself for a moment. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a grey t-shirt. Whereas Mirror was wearing a grey skirt/dress that she had chosen to match Sakura that evening. The whole house was reserved for just Sakura that evening. Touya was over Yukito's for something, Yue didn't say what. Kero was over Tomoyo's to eat tons of puddings and help Tomoyo choose outfits for Sakura's next outing with her, which Sakura had been slightly embarrased to hear. Her father was out at an excavation site for the next week or so...So it was just Sakura. Sakura and her cards.

Sakura looked to Mirror again. This time the card was trying her best not to look back at her, Sakura could tell because of the sweat that was forming on Mirror's forehead. "Mirror?" Sakura whispered, earning a soft gasp from the card when she put her right hand on Mirror's left. "Are you alright?" Sakura knew she wasn't, she just wanted Mirror to face her own emotions and tell her the truth. Mirror nodded slowly and jaggedly. "Y-yes m-m-mistress...I'm f-fine!" Mirror yelped. 'Awwww, look who's embarrased!' Mirror heard the deck start to taunt her.

Little did the deck know, that Sakura could hear exactly what Mirror could. 'I think I know what you want Mirror...Just one look and I'll know' Sakura thought to herself as she slowly moved closer. Mirror went even more red when she heard the deck making both cheering noises/wolf noises and such. Sakura leaned towards Mirror's left ear. "Deck. Let me ask her myself. Care to go quiet for awhile?" Mirror almost froze to the spot as the deck did as commanded. She was so close to her. Sakura's warm breath was on Mirror's left ear. "Mirror. Look at me" Sakura whispered as Mirror shivered, sending tingling senses up her spine.

Very, very slowly Mirror turned to Sakura. Her eyes met Sakura's and they locked. Un-moving from one another's vision. Sakura nodded her head internally. 'I know now. The deck loves me...and so do you Mirror...' Mirror couldn't move, her heartbeat was getting louder and louder, but she couldn't move.

Sakura took in another breath. "Once I start this Mirror. I'm not stopping. So I want you all to feel this. To know what its like..." Mirror's eyes widened slightly but then popped open to the side of saucers when Sakura's warm lips slowly pressed against her own. Mirror closed her eyes as Sakura pulled away slowly. "What its like...To feel love, from the mistress...That loves you all...including you...Mirror..." Sakura slowly kissed Mirror again, this time wrapping her arms around Mirror's waist while Mirror's slowly went around Sakura's neck.

As Sakura's and Mirror's lips went against each other again, and again, before Mirror knew it Sakura had lowered her to the sofa. Mirror was laying down and Sakura was laying on top of her. As Sakura let go of Mirror's waist, she slowly traced her arms up and down Mirror's sides, making the girl moan. Sakura broke the contact because of the need for air. Sakura slowly kissed Mirror's neck and slowly went down, removing her dress/skirt as she did so. The Deck were feeling this (Even the male cards in their own way). Mirror glowed softly to which Sakura blinked but then she knew why, the cards were feeling what she was doing.

'Good. They're gonna like this...' Sakura thought to herself. She was now going by instinct rather then the internet/hentai magazines. I mean, living alongside Syaoran was enough to get any girl curious into this stuff. Yet, she was doing this as per what Mirror's body responded with. Slowly Sakura's hands inter-twined with Mirror's, she smiled at the card who had her eyes closed. 'She's feeling this pleasure. Soon you'll be in the heaven of this emotion. Oh?' Sakura thought as she let go of Mirror's hands and slid them down Mirror's legs. The Sakura Card Mistress felt the skin of the card was wet... Which meant that Mirror was in bliss right now.

Sakura looked up as she lowered her head down beneath Mirror's eye-sight. "Mirror...I'm going to make this even better for you..." Sakura whispered to her, Mirror opened her eyes slowly. "What do yo-Oh..." Mirror moaned as Sakura's breath was over her sweet area in seconds, arousing the girl-card in the same amount of time, Sakura was about to put her hands on the protective underwear Mirror had on, but the cards had already made that disappear. 'Looks like you all want her to feel this as well...Am I right?' She heard the cards response. They had two seperate channels. One to herself and one to Mirror. Which made it even better in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura slowly put her left hand on Mirror's body, slowly lowering her right hand and pointing her right index finger at Mirror's secret yet warm area. 'Now cards...Hold her down magically. I don't want her to roll off of the sofa and hit the floor...That'd kill the mood' The deck collectively nodded their heads. 'Leave that to us mistress' Sakura smiled. "Alright Mirror...This may hurt a little...Take in a deep breath..." Sakura whispered. She heard Mirror do as she was told, the girl-card's body tensed up as she did so. Sakura's smile held as she slowly inserted the finger into Mirror.

At first Mirror's mind lit up on fire. She was feeling pain and she tried to move but felt herself unable to move. She had been in bliss for so long that she forgot how to. "Owwww..." Mirror half shouted, half whimpered as Sakura froze her finger where she had put it. "Calm down Mirror..." Sakura's voice came to the girl's ears. "It'll last a few more seconds...You'll find yourself move with it...Breathing slow and steady...Slow and steady..." Mirror had two options by this point: Ruin the evening and run as far as she could go OR stay and find out more about this? She picked number two so she stayed still and breathed very slowly.

After almost 2 minutes, Mirror did find that her body was starting to move gently. Sakura began to move the finger in and out, making Mirror gasp and shudder with every in and out respectively. "I...Mis...I...Ahhhh..." Mirror moaned and groaned as Sakura's speed slowly increased, every now and then Mirror would freeze which in turn would make Sakura freeze until Mirror was okay enough to go for more. Sakura smiled when she heard Mirror moaning her name at her. "Sakura...Please...Faster..." Sakura increased speed so that eventually she was, near enough, ramming her finger into Mirror and out again. "Ahhh! I...Ooooohhhhh...I...I can't..."

Sakura could hear Mirror's gasps and grunts. She was getting closer and closer to her climax. Something that Sakura only guessed that the cards were going to collectively experience. Sakura replaced her finger (again in speeds unknown to the cards even) with her mouth, her tongue (more gentle in feeling according to Mirror) darting in and out, forcing the already pushed to the brink girl to the edge. Mirror grasped onto the sofa underneath her as Sakura's hands raced around and held Mirror in place. Mirror froze and Sakura kept all of her senses around her, the cards were going to release their pleasure through Mirror, and it was going to be a very...Dizzying experience for Sakura let alone Mirror.

As the release flowed out of Mirror, her speed coming back to full tilt at a speed unknown to Sakura this time, Sakura almost had to push her body onto the sofa to hold on. Sakura yelped as Mirror let go of her grip. There was nothing holding the girl-card back now. Within moments, Sakura's face and Mirror's were in front of one another's again. Mirror's face was drenched in sweat and smiles while Sakura's was drenched in (well I think you can guess) and smiles back. Sakura slowly stroked Mirror's hair as Mirror kissed her. "You know what?" Mirror whispered. Sakura blinked. "No what?" Mirror giggled. "We'll have to do you next time" Sakura giggled. "I'd like that...I'd like that very much"

[Daidouji Residence]

Tomoyo and Kero sat in the "cinema room" watching the whole event through a camera that was based outside the Kinomoto Residence.

Kero turns to Tomoyo. "Don't you think you'll be found out?"

Tomoyo giggles. "Nope"

Kero tilts his head. "Why not?" He asks as he took another bite from a rather large cake.

Tomoyo points to her laptop in the corner. "Because I have all this saved on that laptop, and two bodyguards are going to get the film, before they wake up".

Kero smirks at her.

Tomoyo blinks. "What?"

"I never realised you were that much of a hentai"

Tomoyo chuckles. "Only a little..."

[One Shot? Maybe more? I dunno...Have a think and lemme know! =D]


End file.
